Phygelius.
xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius, that is grown for its ornamental pendulous flowers and burgundy stems. The new cultivar is known botanically as Phygeliusxc3x97rectus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 is a hybrid and was bred by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hampshire, England. In 1996 the inventor crossed Phygelius capensis with Phygelius aequalis xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The resulting hybrid was Phygeliusxc3x97rectus. In 1997 the inventor crossed Phygeliusxc3x97rectus with Phygelius aequalis xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99. A number of seedlings in various colors resulted from this second cross, seven of which exhibited rosy-purple coloring. From these seven the inventor selected Phygeliusxc3x97rectus xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 in 1998. The distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 are flower color, stem size and color, and the arrangement of the flowers, which is predominately all around the stem, compared with a predominantly one-sided arrangement of the flowers which is typical of all species and cultivars of Phygelius known to the inventor. The top growth of xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 tolerates temperatures of minus 5xc2x0 Centigrade to minus 8xc2x0 Centigrade, while the underground stolons tolerate lower temperatures. As a result xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 can be used as a taller shrub in mild climates and as an herbaceous perennial in colder climates.
The closest comparison plants are the parents Phygeliusxc3x97rectus and the commercial cultivar Phygelius aequalis xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from Phygeliusxc3x97rectus by its flower color. The flowers of Phygeliusxc3x97rectus are a mid tan color, close to RHS 48A. xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from Phygelius aequalis xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 by its flower size (diameter of flower apex of xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 does not exceed 1.0 cm), color (color of outside corolla of xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 is lighter purple, varies between RHS67A and RHS67B), stem size (stems of xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 are thinner, diameters in the range 0.2 cm to 0.3 cm, color is less dark, approximates to 187C) and sepal size (Sepals of xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 are longer and narrower, approximately 0.7 cm long and 0.15 cm wide).
xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Hampshire, England in 1998 using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distiguishing characteristics have been determined stable and uniform in successive generations.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Phygelius cultivar xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Phygelius known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Phygelius xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 is 90-120 cm. in height and equally as wide spreading by underground stolons.
2. Phygelius xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 exhibits reddish-purple flowers in spring and summer.
3. Phygelius xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 exhibits green leaves and burgundy stems.
4. Phygelius xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 tolerates temperatures of minus 5xc2x0 Centigrade to minus 8xc2x0 Centigrade.
5. Phygelius xe2x80x98Blaphyxe2x80x99 exhibits an arrangement of flowers being predominantly all around the stem.